Daylight -TobiIzu
by Scathach24
Summary: Tobirama wishes the night lasted longer than it does. (TobixFem!Izu) (One-shot)


** Okey-dokey! My very first TobiIzu fic thing :) **

**this was actually a request, though the person wishes to remain anonymous. She asked for TobiIzu and a song from my playlist. I got Daylight by Maroon 5. **

**I had too much fun with this :D**

* * *

It was that time of the month, Tobirama thought with satisfaction. Those precious twenty four hours where he could see her.

Not in her armor, not on the battle field, with her older brother no where in sight. Just that beautiful, brilliant, stunning girl who stole his heart.

He was nine when he met her for the first time. It was by the river where their brothers would skip stones. Both had been ordered to tail their siblings.

She'd been in a tree, masking her chakra, and watching. She was a scrawny wiry little girl with spiky hair, and big black eyes. Tobirama saw her, despite the fact neither of their brothers had.

After their brothers left for the day he shunshined over to were she was, hoping to get some kind of in tell.

Words (threats) were exchanged. She said that she wasn't going to let Hashirama hurt her Nii-san. Tobirama said if it came down to a fight Madara wouldn't stand a chance.

Izuna nearly shoved him out of that tree.

The next day they came at each other with swords as their fathers fought each other. Tobirama noted that while she was indeed a pipsqueak, she was also strong and gifted. She would have to be to hold her own against him like that.

They met countless times on the battlefield after words. Both had grown up. Izuna wasn't that scrawny little child anymore.

But things changed when both were on solo missions and ended up crossing paths. It was pouring rain and there were mutual enemies in the area so they reluctantly agreed to a cease fire and holed up in a cave. He wasn't sure how it had happened but they had ended up kissing.

And now almost a year later they would both sneak off once a month and meet up in the same cave. Now as the moon began waning, it was time.

He ventured to were she would be. He was fast, and his eagerness was firmly contained. He came to a halt in front of their spot, and then with a deep breath entered.

She was waiting for him. Her hair was drifting around her head and shoulders, and she looked beautiful as ever.

"Took you long enough." She murmured, patting the spot next to her and holding out the blanket she'd wrapped herself in.

The sight made him realize how cold it had been. He settled next to her and adjusted the blanket to accommodate the both of them. His arm went around her waist, pulling her close to him, and she set her head against his arm.

"I missed you..." She breathed.

Tobirama moved his fingers through her soft midnight hair "I missed you too." He murmured. He shifted so he could properly kiss her. His mouth moved with hers and then he breathed "But we're here now"

Her cool fingertips kneaded into his scalp and she smiled. He pulled her onto his lap and breathed in her scent. Cinomon and something sweet, distinctively female. He kissed her neck and collar bone and breathed the words "I love you..." against her pale skin.

She nipped at his earlobe and whispered "I love you too..."

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_'Cause I know, when I wake_

_I will have to slip away..._

Izuna pulled him down next to her on top of the soft moss that covered the cave floor. They kissed slowly, softly, while their hands explored each other in the darkness.

For what ever reason, Izuna loved to play with his hair as she fell asleep. Her long thin fingers tugged and twirled at the snowy locks and she smiled contently.

He loved her hair as well. He loved how it was soft and almost puffy and how it felt when wrapped around his hands.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close._

He didn't even realize they had fallen asleep until he woke up. Their limbs were tangled together and her head was set on his chest. Her mouth was open in just the slightest, and her hair cascaded and fell behind her.

He kissed her forehead, thinking that Izuna Uchiha was the closest to heaven he might ever get.

He could tell that it would be morning soon, and he wished he could stop time and just bask in this moment.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard_

_'Cause I know, when the sun comes up_

_I will leave, this is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close._

He could feel Izuna's legs curl around his and her fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt. She wasn't awake, but he didn't care. Then in her soft angelic voice, she slurred his name. He pulled her close and buried his face in her soft hair.

_I never wanted to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

But morning was approaching fast. There wasn't much time. He held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Wishing fervently that this could be permanent.

He realized that she was awake, watching him with amused onyx eyes. "I didn't think you had such sweet words, Tobirama."

"Shut up" He muttered, before going into a kiss again. "One day..." he whispered into her mouth. "...one day we'll stop this war, then this can be forever..."

She smirked and kissed his collar bone "I look forward to it."

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

* * *

.:.:.:.

* * *

When Izuna was eighteen, she was fatally wounded. Madara and Tobirama both contained the panic they felt. Izuna tried to reassure both of them that she would be fine, though both knew this was a blatant lie.

Hashirama put forth a peace treaty and sweetened the deal by offering to heal Izuna. Madara agreed and the village the two of them dreamed about as kids was brought to fruition.

It took two weeks before Izuna was back on her feet, and the first thing she did was seek Tobirama out.

When she brought her hand across his face, Hashirama sweat-dropped and Madara smirked. When she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth, both were seriously confused.

After the confusion faded, Hashirama was grinning, and Madara snapped his gunbai in half.

Izuna and Tobirama were married that spring.

* * *

.:.:.:.

* * *

Madara held a squirming baby in his arms. The child giggled and set her pudgy hand on Madara's face, before yanking a handful of his hair. Madara looked over at his sister in a silent plea for help.

Izuna just smiled and lifted the baby into her arms again. "Be nice to your uncle, Asami-chan"

Asami was a very healthy and happy baby. She possessed a messy crop of soft black hair and her fathers red eyes. Madara and Hashirama both adored their little niece, though Hashirama was more open about it.

"It's kicking again" Izuna noted, looking down at her swollen pregnant stomach. She took her brothers hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Madara blinked, then smiled. "Oh yes, seems like another strong Uchiha will soon be in our midst."

"I'm home" Tobirama called. He walked into the room ignoring his brother in laws withering glance, and kissed Izuna's cheek and Asami's head.

"Papa!" Asami chirped in her high childish voice. Tobirama sat down next to his wife and held his daughter on his lap.

Madara excused himself, saying something about paperwork by way of explanation. Tobirama kissed Izuna on the mouth, thanking what ever deity was responsible for his beautiful family.

* * *

** I wanted to write fluff goddamnit!**

**Also Asami means 'Morning beauty' **

**:D**

**Thanks for reading, you beautiful human (assuming that's what you are :I )**

**-Scathach**


End file.
